In an information processing system which operates by integrating a plurality of functions such as analysis processes, solution of a procedure is performed for execution of the plurality of functions by an optimum algorithm. An example of a technique for such procedure solution is a system disclosed in Patent Document 1. Herein, an optimum algorithm judgment device disclosed in Patent Document 1 will be described with reference to FIG. 8 of Patent Document 1.
An optimum algorithm judgment device 100 shown in FIG. 8 of Patent Document 1 is equipped with an algorithm registering unit 101, an optimum pattern judgment condition designating unit 102, an algorithm designating unit 103, a search pattern extracting unit 104, a search pattern executing unit 105, and an optimum pattern judging unit 107. The optimum algorithm judgment device 100 configured as described above selects an algorithm in the following manner.
At first, a user designates input data by a data inputting unit 106 and sets a judgment condition by the optimum pattern judgment condition designating unit 102. In a case that the user designates algorithms to be used, the user designates the algorithms to be used by the algorithm designating unit 103. Next, the search pattern extracting unit 104 selects algorithms and constructs “combination patterns” as patterns of combinations of algorithms. Subsequently, regarding all of the “combination patterns,” the search pattern executing unit 105 executes the “combination patterns” and generates respective output data. Next, the optimum pattern judging unit specifies an optimum pattern and outputs information such as optimum data and an optimum combination pattern.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-066007
However, the optimum algorithm judgment device disclosed in Patent Document 1 described above does not have a means for estimating the accuracy of processing and a processing time. Consequently, it is impossible to make a trade-off between the accuracy of processing and a processing time in accordance with a user's request, and there arises a problem of difficulty of solution of a procedure according to the requested accuracy of processing and processing time.
Further, in the optimum algorithm judgment device described above, there is a need to generate “combination patterns” as candidates and actually execute a plurality of patterns in order to judge an optimum algorithm at certain time. Consequently, as the kind and number of analysis processes increase, a processing time necessary for solving a procedure satisfying user's functional requirements and non-functional requirements increases. Moreover, because the processes are actually executed for the purpose of judgment of an optimum algorithm, there arises a problem of decrease of the performance of a process execution system.